Drink With Me
by QuirkyDiva1
Summary: The group meets at Enjolras's apartment, but the night takes an unexpected turn after the group finds, (namely Grantaire) and raids the booze cupboard. Eponine and Enjolras get to know each other. E/E fic. Modern AU.


**A/N: Hello all! This is a little Enjonine one-shot that has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while, so I finally decided to write it down and share it with you all! Enjonine is pretty much my OTP because…well…it's Enjonine! You've got to love Enjonine! Anyways, hope you like this story! Thanks for reading. **

**-QuirkyDiva1**

**(Also, the models for all the characters are the actors from the movie musical. So Aaron Tveit as Enjolras, and Samantha Barks as Eponine)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. If I did, I would have made Eponine and Enjolras endgame, and Enjolras would be shirtless for half the musical. Hehehehehe…**

**Summary: The group meets at Enjolras' apartment, but the night takes an unexpected turn after the group finds, (namely Grantaire) and raids the booze cupboard. Eponine and Enjolras get to know each other. E/E fic. Modern AU.**

They all arrived in their own fashion. Marius and Cosette were gracefully, and completely on time. Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Jehan arrived only ten minutes later, with Joly and Musichetta close behind them. After another ten minutes, Eponine and Grantaire walked in giving no hints they knew that they were late. It was like this every time.

Whenever the group, the Les Amis de l'ABC, got together, everything was always the same. It would be held at Enjolras' place, due to the size of his apartment. Grantaire and Eponine would always arrive ages late, and leave ages late, but that was the way it was. That was what was considered normal, and it was expected.

But this night was not to go as any of them expected. Especially for Eponine and Enjolras. The two were friendly, but they never actually thought of each other as friends. This night, it was going to change. It would all change.

*7:55 pm*

"…and that is why I finished my thesis one month early!" Joly finished, Musichetta holding his hand and nodding to the rest of the group. Enjolras gave his friend a small nod, and watched the others. Marius and Cosette chatted politely with the young medical student and his girlfriend, asking questions about his classwork and classmates. Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Jehan pretended to be listening, but they obviously weren't. Courfeyrac and Jehan were trying to poke each other, while Combeferre sat in between the two, looking extremely unamused. Grantaire and Eponine, on the other hand, sat with a look of extreme disinterest in their eyes. The two were best friends, nothing more, and Enjolras could see why they would both get along. They were similar in many ways, including their manners.

"Do you think you'll continue with a PhD?" Cosette asked, and Grantaire yawned out loud. Everyone turned their heads towards him. He raised an eyebrow, and waved them off.

"No, no, please continue with your dull and uninteresting conversation" he said, loud and proud. No one flinched at the rude comment. They were all used to it by now.

Cosette and Jehan continued with their conversation, and Enjolras soon felt someone poking elbowing him in the rib. He turned to see Grantaire beckoning towards the kitchen. "What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed at the resident drunkard.

"Where do you keep the toddy?" he asked.

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "I know you moved your stash since the incident?"

"What are you talking about?" Enjolras repeated.

"Oh, you don't remember? Your bathtub ended up on the roof, and Courf and 'Ponine used your ties as hats. No? Alright, never mind it. But where do you keep it? Your liquor, you know? Booze, intoxicant, the hard stuff, or whatever you want to call it?"

"Grant, it's eight. Can't you wait to ruin everybody's night?" he replied, snapping at the curly haired brunette.

Grantaire flashed him a look of displeasure, and turned back to Eponine, whispering something in her ear. She looked over to where Enjolras sat, quirking an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Enj! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I even let you two in my house?" he muttered.

"Because you need a little bit of imperfection in your life, and aren't we outstanding in that capacity?" Eponine said with a smirk, beckoning between Grantaire and herself.

"No, that's not it" Enjolras said, shaking his head. "I think it's because I need people to remind me what beer to write on my shopping list."

Grantaire let out a laugh. "Even better!"

*8:30 pm*

Eponine nudged Enjolras's shoulder. The tall blonde looked to her, his blue eyes exasperated. "Yes?" he replied.

The group had moved again. Grantaire was lying on top of the kitchen table, reading and old school book Enjolras had forgotten to return to the library. Combeferre and Jehan seemed to be tinkering with an antique radio, while Courfeyrac flipped through the record, and Musichetta and Cosette talked about the newest celebrity gossip. Marius stayed beside Cosette the entire time, as usual. It was almost like the two were conjoined twins, Eponine thought. Except for the fact they weren't siblings. And they were in love. Actually, they were nothing at all like conjoined twins.

Eponine had accepted and moved on with the fact that Marius did not, and wouldn't ever love her. Her teenage brain had been delusional. She was older now. She knew the different between realities and dreams.

Things had gotten better after her epiphany. She had even had a couple relationships, though none of them had lasted too long. She was happy to be with her friends, and not just mooning over the freckled boy.

"Will you tell Grant and I where it is now? It's been half an hour!"

"Do you really want your booze that bad?"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "It's not that I want the booze itself, it's that I want something to distract myself from this, sorry,_ awful_ party. Hey, maybe if all of us join in, it can even turn into a fun night!"

Enjolras looked at her, and let out a breath. "Fine, I'll…"

"Oh shit!" Grant exclaimed from the kitchen table, throwing the book over his head.

Eponine silently cursed her best friend for throwing Enjolras off topic, but she joined in with the rest, staring at Grantaire.

"I forgot to pick up Feuilly!"

The whole room let out a sigh. "Where's your phone?" Courf asked from his perch on the phone.

"I don't know" Grantaire said, shrugging. "I think some girl stole it off me after we…"

Everyone put their hands over their ears, and collectively yelled "NO!"

*8:57 pm*

Grantaire had successfully gone and picked up Feuilly from his place, who had looked extremely ungrateful for Grant's last minute thinking as he walked through the door. He mumbled a "hello" to everyone, glaring at Grant as he did so. The curly haired brunette shrugged in apology, offering a small smile. Feuilly flipped him the bird.

"That's twice this week!"

"It's better than the week before" Grantaire reasoned.

Feuilly rolled his eyes in exasperation, and went to sit with Courfeyrac and Jehan who had seemingly dismantled the entire radio.

Enjolras sat on his kitchen counter, Eponine across from him.

"Yes" she said crossing her arms.

"No" he said crossing his.

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"You're going to have to bring the shit out sooner or later!" Eponine said, flinging her dark hair over her shoulder. "Don't try and be Mr. Responsible. It's not a good look."

"I'm trying to save you of a horrible hangover tomorrow morning."

"I'll bet you I've had worse."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're a killjoy."

Enjolras jumped down from the counter. "And you're going to have to deal with that, because it's my house, and I get to distribute the liquor."

"Please, Enj!"

He continued out of the kitchen, not looking back at her.

"Aw, come on! We'll break you one day Marble Man, just you wait!"

*9:15 pm*

Eponine watched in amusement as Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's arm, pulling him away from the kitchen. "COME ON, ENJ!" Grantaire yelled, grabbing the edge of the counter with his spare hand.

"You came here intoxicated, Grant! You don't need anything else!"

"I am a self-proclaimed drunk! Let me at it!"

"No."

Grantaire turned to look at Eponine. "What if Eponine here batted her pretty little eyelashes and asked nicely? You'd probably give it to her" he pointed out, "so why not me?"

Eponine nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah, Enj. Why don't you just go and bring the good stuff out?"

Enjolras shot her a look. "No!"

"C'mon Enj!" Courfeyrac shouted.

"Yeah, come on!"

"Please!"

Eponine watched as Enjolras looked around the room. He finally let out a loud sigh, and let go of Grantaire's arm. "Fine," he said in defeat, "knock yourself out."

Grantaire gave a joyous battle cry, and ran towards the cupboards in the small, yet cozy, kitchen space. "Wait," he said suddenly, looking over his shoulder, "where do you keep it?"

Enjolras hit his forehead on the table. "Find it yourself."

Eponine pulled out the chair across from Enjolras. "Don't look so down, Marble" she said, with a small, amused smile.

He looked up at her. "You know what…" he said carefully. It was then when she noticed the great hunch of his shoulders, and the tired look in his eyes.

"VICTORY!" echoed Grantaire's voice from the kitchen. He definitely had found the drinks.

"I think you need a drink" she finished for him.

He nodded once, looking back at the table. "I think I need a drink."

*9:30 pm*

Enjolras took the bottle of vodka that Eponine shoved towards him, eyeing it carefully. She let out a small laugh. "It's called liquor, buddy. God, why do you even buy this stuff if you're never going to drink it?"

Enjolras looked up at the dark haired girl. "Because someone has to feed both your and Grantaire's alcoholism."

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "We aren't alcoholics!" she defended, then furrowed her eyebrows, looking at something over his shoulder.

Enjolras looked around to see what she was looking, to see Grantaire standing on his couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand, using magazines as hats. "Okay…" she continued, "…maybe he_ is_ an alcoholic, but I am not!"

Enjolras looked again at the bottle. He had a spare glass of wine here or there, but he had never been one for the strong drinks. Apparently, all his friends felt otherwise about their choices of beverage.

"Drink!" Eponine said, pushing the bottle to his lips. Enjolras glared, but took a sip straight from the bottle. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment at the initial taste, but opened them after, feeling much more relaxed.

"Is it good?" Eponine asked.

He had to think about it. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It tastes like shit." He took another swig. "But you know what, I think I like it."

*10:00*

"We'll be off now" Marius said, holding Cosette by the waist. Eponine smiled at them tipsily, waving her hand in goodbye.

Enjolras bid them a tipsy, yet still gentlemanly goodbye, because that was the type of person he was. Cosette and Marius never stayed after ten. Before Cosette, the group would usually find Marius passed out of the floor of Enjolras's apartment the next morning, but that all changed after Cosette came around. Eponine honestly didn't mind that much anymore. It was nice not having to try and get him off that goddamned floor.

The door shut quietly. Joly and Musichetta sat with Jehan, Combeferre and Courfeyrac at the dining room table, trying to play a drunken game of go fish. Joly, having not drunk as much as the rest, was desperately trying to enforce the rules, why the others sort of just randomly picked up cards when they felt it was necessary.

Eponine, however, sat over on the couch with Enjolras and Grantaire. The two friends were trying to sing the national anthem backwards, but were having no such luck.

After a few more tries and many more curses, Enjolras and Grantaire finally gave up their attempt, and Grantaire stood from the couch. He was slightly wobbly, having drunk far more than the rest. But it would take trucks full of booze to knock the brunette out. "Do you by chance, have any more scott…scotch?" he asked, looking at his empty bottle in disdain.

Enjolras waved him towards the kitchen. "I don't know. Have a look. I don't ever go looking in there anyway."

Enjolras didn't change much when he was drunk, Eponine noticed. Well, they weren't yet totally drunk, unlike the group at the table, but they had drunk a significant amount. Enjolras wore his usual stone like face, but the marble was beginning to crack. His shoulders were relaxed, instead of being tense. He wore a small smile, instead of straight, unsmiling lips. It was a good look for him, Eponine thought, better than his usual Marble Man show.

Turning on the couch, she rested her head on Enjolras's legs. His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your ceiling" she replied.

"Ha. Ha."

She looked into his blue eyes. "Why don't you and I usually talk, Marble?" she asked, "you know, I think you and I get along better than we think we do?"

"And how exactly do we get along, Eponine?"

"For a start, we both think that Cosette makes Marius stupid, no offense to the poor girl."

Enjolras nodded in agreement. "What else?"

"A raging drunk Grantaire amuses both of us greatly."

"Maybe for you, but not for me" he said, shaking his head.

Eponine let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, just drop the whole concerned friend thing already! It's pretty damn funny, now admit it!" she said, slapping his arms.

He raised an eyebrow, looking to where she had hit him, then back at him. He wore the faintest of amused smiles. "Do you always hit people when you're drunk? Is that what you are, an angry drunk?"

"I'm not an angry drunk" she defended, and plastered on a smile. Pointing to her mouth, she said through gritted teeth, "here. Do you see me smiling? Do I look angry to you?"

"No actually," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You look slightly in pain, though, are you sure you're quite alright?"

Eponine let out a laugh. He was actually concerned. "Oh, you're a funny one, Marble…"

He looked even more confused. "What did I say that was funny?"

She shook her head, reaching her arm up to pat his shoulder. "Nothing, nothing…now pass me the bottle."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. He had stopped drinking ages before anyone else. "You really don't need any more…"

"Just hand me the damn bottle, Marble!"

He obliged.

*10:31 pm*

The remaining Amis sat around in a circle, well, only three of them really sat. Enjolras was one of them. He was probably the only one there who wasn't raging drunk, besides Eponine. The girl had a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol.

Joly and Musichetta also sat up, leaning on the other. Joly seemed much more relaxed than he was earlier. Musichetta, however, was a different kind of relaxed. She had drunk almost as much as Grantaire.

Grantaire was lying on his back, downing one of the last few bottles. He let out a loud belch.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan all lay on their stomachs, somewhat in the circle. The men seemed to be turning a sickly shade of green.

Enjolras stood up, looking down at his three seemingly unwell friends. 'I'll drive you guys home" he said, helping them up.

Courfeyrac shot him a grateful glance,

Enjolras turned back to where Joly sat. "Don't let them screw around with my furniture!" he told the young medical student.

Joly saluted.

*11:03 pm*

Enjolras had arrived back ten or so minutes after dropping off the boys, since they didn't live too far away. Eponine and Grantaire had managed to move the couch and the coffee table, before Enjolras came back and yelled at them. The yelling had been worth it, Eponine thought, the look on both Joly and Enjolras's faces had been priceless.

She now lay with her head on Enjolras's lap, trying to read a book. Oddly enough, she wasn't that drunk. Not as drunk as Musichetta and Grantaire, of course. But that was probably because she had been hanging out with ol' Marble all night long.

She had decided she liked the guy. He wasn't completely despicable. He also had nice hair, not that she was looking.

Grantaire was passed out on the couch, and it looked as though Joly and Musichetta were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks again for the night, Enj! See you soon!" Joly called stepping out of the door, holding Musichetta as if to steady her.

"Bye bye!" she said dreamily.

Enjolras and Eponine bid farewell to the leaving couple, and as soon as the door closed, Eponine looked to Enjolras.

"I think this is a hint that I probably should leave, but you know, I don't really want to. Mind If I crash on this couch tonight?"

Enjolras nodded. "Sure. Is Montparnasse giving you trouble again?"

"No, no. It's fine. He just…, you know what? Never mind." She stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait," he said following her, and catching her arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing out of the normal, Marble" she said, trying to light the space with humour.

The Marble Man would have nothing of it. "What's the normal?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I moved out like a week ago, he's just being sort of…clingy."

"Clingy?"

"Don't act like it's some big deal!" she said, removing his hand from her arm.

"If he's hurting you…"

"I never said he was hurting me!" she cut in.

He looked exasperated. "Well you certainly implied it!"

She looked towards a sleeping Grantaire. "Let's just drop it. We wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty, wouldn't we?"

Enjolras looked over at Grantaire, then back at her. Eponine could see the blonde was not yet finished with the subject, but he obliged. For the moment.

"Okay" he said.

"Thanks"

There was silence.

"You want to watch a movie?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Hell, yes! Finally something interesting!"

*11:56 pm*

They sat on Enjolras's bed, watching some horrible low budget shark attack film on his television. They couldn't exactly watch the one in the living room, due to the curly haired brunette that occupied his couch.

Enjolras watched as a shark bit off yet another blonde girls arm. Eponine let out a snort.

He turned to look at her. "You find this amusing?"

She turned to face him. "Does that bother you, Marble?"

"It's sort of psychopathic…" he replied.

"I didn't ask for an analysis, I asked if it bothered you?"

He stayed silent, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Well?" she pushed.

He shook his head. "No."

She met his gaze fully, unblinking. The TV was just background noise. Eponine scooted closer towards him.

"What are you…!" He didn't have time to finish, as Eponine was kissing him fully on the mouth. And he was also kissing her, and somehow he had rolled on top of her, and her hands were bunching the fabric of his red shirt.

Pulling away slightly, he looked to her, "what is…"

Grinning, Eponine rolled over, now on top of him. "Oh, shut up, _Marble_!"

She kissed him once more, keeping him quiet, then jumped off the bed, leaving Enjolras open-mouthed.

"Do you have any more chips? I'm hungry" she asked.

He nodded, his mind not entirely there. He was focused on other things. "Probably in the pantry…"

She walked towards the door, then looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "You coming?"

He nodded, and followed the girl into his small kitchen, completely, and utterly confused.

*12:12 am*

"Make a wish" Eponine said, looking towards the clock. She looked back at Enjolras to see his eyebrow quirked, and his eyes questioning. "What?" she questioned, "You've never heard of making a wish when the two numbers on the clock are the same?" He stared blankly. "Wow, you really _are _made of marble!"

"I don't appreciate that nickname" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not going to stop calling you it. It's funny." She dipped her finger in the salsa, and licked it. She looked up to see him watching her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does this distract you?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was all in good-humour.

He rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "You shouldn't make assumptions, Ep."

She stared at the blonde, unblinking. "Did you just call me _Ep_?"

He grinned slightly. "Oh, so you can call me Marble, but it's suddenly a huge crime when I call you Ep?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and she lightly shook her head. "No…no, that's not it. Everyone calls me 'Ponine, and I hate it!" She looked up from the table to meet his eyes. "I like Ep."

He met her gaze, and gave one nod. It was that one nod that changed the way Eponine Thenardier saw the Marble man. He understood what it was like to wear a label. He was the Marble Man. She was always 'Ponine the shadow. She didn't want to be 'Ponine the shadow anymore. He didn't want to be the Marble Man anymore. All she wanted to be was Eponine. All he wanted to be was Enjolras.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

He gave another nod. He understood.

*12:30 am*

"Marble?"

Enjolras looked to Eponine. "What?"

"He's drooling on your carpet. Again."

Enjolras turned his head quickly to look at Grantaire, and let out a sigh. "Well, shit."

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "Did the Marble Man just cuss? I'm shocked!" she said, feigning shock.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious" Enjolras deadpanned.

She stuck out her tongue at him, walking in the direction of Grantaire's sleeping body. "You know you love me!"

He watched as she kneeled in front of Grantaire. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to move him over, so he won't drool on your carpet anymore. It's sort of gross." She poked his cheek once. "I think I can move him without waking him."

They both stayed quiet, as Eponine slowly pushed him onto his back.

Grantaire let out a mumble. Eponine and Enjolras froze.

"Epo…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, nodding towards the mumbling drunkard.

"…I don't want a new cat…" Grantaire murmured, tossing and turning.

Enjolras furrowed his brow, while Eponine snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing. Grantaire murmured a few more unintelligible words before falling silent yet again. Enjolras was thankful he didn't snore.

They were both silent for a few more moments, before Eponine broke the silence. "You got any more booze?"

"I think so…you guys pretty much wiped me out, though."

She stood, and walked towards the kitchen. "You coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Enjolras followed the girl into the kitchen, not knowing what he was going to get himself into.

*1:13 am*

Eponine took another swig out of the last bottle Enjolras owned. They really had cleared out his place.

The two sat across from each other on the floor of Enjolras's kitchen. Their left feet were touching, and Eponine was reading Enjolras's textbook in amusement.

"Law is power!" she read out loud, and started laughing. "How can you stand studying cheesy lines like these?"

"I happen to enjoy my classes, thank you very much!" he said, snatching back his textbook.

"Montparnasse still has all my old textbooks. The school never asked for them back after they kicked me out."

"What was it that got you kicked out?" Enjolras asked, "Wait, no, sorry, I shouldn't be intruding."

Eponine shook her head, "No, it's fine. My grades started to slip, and I couldn't bring them up. That's what happens when you're on a scholarship. It's all or fucking nothing, I tell you. God, sometimes I wish I could have stayed. Gotten a degree, made something of myself, you know? Maybe I wouldn't have been stuck with this stupid job at the coffee shop for the rest of my life. But what's done is done." She took another long drink.

"You could always go back, you know? Apply for another scholarship?"

"After flunking out once? I don't think so."

"What'll you do then?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, I'll probably stay working at the coffee shop. Montparnasse doesn't…" She cut herself off. Oh shit, she thought. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"What doesn't Montparnasse want?"

"Nothing" the mumbled.

"You told me earlier you broke up with the asshole, Ep? Why did you lie?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it matters!" he hissed, "The guy isn't a good guy, Eponine. He hurts you!"

"You don't know that…"

"Remember that time you came in with a black eye? You told us you had fallen down the stairs? You're apartment doesn't have any stairs."

She looked down. "He doesn't do it a lot…"

"Are you mad?"

"He'd hurt me worse if I left, okay!" she said, her voice raising slightly. It was a good thing Grantaire was so drunk that he wouldn't wake up.

The two were both silent for a moment, before Eponine started to wipe tears from her eyes. "Fuck!" she muttered, "fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" She smashed her fist against the ground. "You know, I've tried, Enjolras. I've tried to leave, but every time I try, he just hurts me worse, and I get more scared, and everything in my life if full of shit except you guys, and I…I…" she didn't know what else to say.

He stared at her, silent, brows slightly furrowed.

"Well, don't just sit there! Say something!"

"I'm sorry"

And that's when Eponine threw herself at Marble Man, wrapping her arms around his chest. After a moment she moved away from him, wiping her cheeks. "Don't tell anybody I cried. If you do, I'll punch you." She smiled slightly.

He smiled back at her. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"I don't usually cry, It's just…" she sighed, "I don't know…"

He nodded.

"You always seem to understand, why is that?"

He shrugged. "Like you said before…I don't know."

She nodded.

*1:20 am*

"Are we actually cuddling on your kitchen floor?" Eponine asked after a moment, letting out a snort of laughter.

"Ssh. You're ruining the moment."

His arms were wrapped around her waist, and the back of her head lay against his chest. She turned around, face not inches from his. She flicked his nose. "The Marble Man enjoys cuddling, does he?"

He sighed, letting go of her. "You ruined the moment."

"I think I have finally found my purpose in life" she said, snuggling closer to him, even though he had let go.

Enjolras looked down at her in amusement. "Please enlighten me."

"God has planned out a long route for me, Marble. I believe this path he has chosen for me involves me being a pain in your ass. For-ev-er!"

"You're not a pain in the ass."

She snorted.

"Really, I enjoy spending time with you."

"More specifically, you enjoy cuddling with me."

He hesitated. "Yeah, that too."

She was silent for a moment. They were facing each other, mere inches apart, and he found her chocolate brown eyes to be extremely entrancing. He didn't even realize she was moving closer to him.

*1:21 am*

She leaned forward, kissing him full on the mouth. It was a shock for both of them. Their first kiss had been a weird and uncalled for. This one was also uncalled for, but it didn't feel as weird as the one before. Not to Eponine at least.

After the initial shock, Eponine was glad that Enjolras, the Marble Man, had not pushed her away. Actually, he was doing the very opposite. His hands moved tentatively to her waist, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself up from the floor, and into his lap.

He pulled her close, which she wasn't expecting, and let out a soft "oh" when his lips moved to her neck. Her fingers curled around the soft material of his red shirt, pulling his chest to hers.

Their lips met again, and she was feeling quite light-heated and warm, when he let go.

She swallowed, and looked at him, all insecurities falling away. "You're a better kisser than I would've thought, Marble" she said, tracing the outline of his lips with her index finger.

"I'm sorry…that was…uncivilized…" he said, sputtering his words. The Marble Man looked extremely embarrassed.

Eponine rolled her eyes, letting out a snort. "Uncivilized my ass!" she exclaimed, while Enjolras's eyes widened slightly at her outburst. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and he looked frantically from her hand to her face.

"Maybe you aren't really a lost hope, are you, Marble?"

She pulled him to her.

*1:30 am*

"Just let him sleep on the couch, Enj!" Eponine exclaimed, and Enjolras turned his head sharply towards the girl.

"He puked on my carpet last time!"

"Well, if he pukes again, just have him clean it up! You'd have to drive him home anyway, since he drove me. I can sleep on the floor!"

He rolled his eyes. "Eponine, I'm not going to make you sleep on my floor!"

She threw out her arms. "You're not making me do anything! I'm the one offering!"

He sighed, "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll take the floor."

Now she rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop trying to be so heroic! It's your apartment, take your own bed…" she said, waving him off.

*2:00 am*

The pair lay on Enjolras's bed, after watching one of the sit-coms Eponine loved.

Eponine lay drowsily against his chest, wearing the pyjamas he had lent her. Yes, they were far too big, but they were comfortable, and they smelled like him.

Eponine was confused to what was happening. She felt safer and warmer here by his side, than she ever had anywhere else. She could talk to him, she could listen to what he had to say. She had arrived here seven hours ago, and she felt anew.

"Do I have to go sleep on the floor? I'm comfy" she whispered, curling up against him.

He shook his head. "No, its fine, you can stay in the bed. I'll just…" he started to get up, but looked as Eponine tugged at his arm.

"No. Stay. You're like a ginormous pillow."

"Did you just refer to me as a pillow?"

She grinned sleepily, "shut up. Sleep."

He obligated, and she wrapped her arms around his chest. God, she had never thought of herself as a cuddle person, but apparently Enjolras was a game changer, because all she wanted to do was cuddle him. Well, maybe that wasn't the _only _thing she wanted to do.

They lay there silently for maybe two minutes, before she felt his fingers unconsciously rubbing the patch of bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. Thinking nothing of it, she closed her eyes again.

But then the felt his lips kissing the top of her head. Her eyes bolted opened, and she froze up slightly.

"Eponine?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Not once, had someone touched her so affectionately. No, not once had she experienced something so lovely, so intimate. She was used to Montparnasse and his violent ways. This was something entirely different.

She sat up, running her hand through her hair. I'm fine, it's just…no one's ever done that to me before…"

He looked confused. "Kissed you?"

"No...Not like that."

She rolled on top of him, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"I'm glad you invited me tonight" she said, smiling.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, me too."

She leaned forward, pecking him lightly on the mouth. Apparently that wasn't enough for either of them. He cupped her face in his hands, pulling her close, as she curled her fingers into his red pyjama shirt.

Soon enough, her lips were trailing down his neck, and her hands were pushing up the bottom of his shirt.

Wordlessly, they removed each other's clothing. The night came and gone.

The Marble Man and the Shadow did not get much sleep that night.

*11:48 am*

"Well, well, well, well, well…"

Enjolras blinked open his eyes, to see Grantaire leaning against the doorframe, tapping his shoe on the ground, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Congratulations, my friend" Grantaire teased, beckoning to the sleeping girl beside him.

Enjolras looked down to see Eponine, laying peacefully, and very nakedly, on her chest. The sheets kept Grantaire from seeing more than he wanted to of his friends.

Enjolras blinked, and looked back to Grantaire. "Please get out" he said wearily, placing his hand to his forehead.

Grantaire smirked. "Sure, sure…I'll let you two have a morning go!" he teased, walking back into the living room.

"Grant!"

Enjolras could almost feel the drunkards smirk.

*3:00 pm*

"What are we going to tell people?" Eponine asked, as they stood outside the café.

Enjolras shook his head. "We don't need to say anything yet, not if you don't want to."

Eponine shrugged. "I don't know…let's just see what happens. If people bring it up, we don't lie, but if it doesn't come up…well…we won't bring it up."

Enjolras nodded, and the two walked into the café towards the table where they and their friends always sat. Everybody was already there. But nobody was doing anything, they were all staring at Eponine and Enjolras.

"What?" Enjolras spoke, breaking the silence.

Cosette blinked twice.

"Guys?" Eponine asked.

Courfeyrac snorted, and looked to Grantaire.

_Oh, mother of fuck! _Eponine thought, glaring daggers at her friend. He just grinned knowingly.

"Ah, Enjolras, Eponine, great of you to join us! I was just telling our friends here about the…suggestive position I found the two of you in this morning. Care to enlighten us?"

Everybody was silence.

"Well?" Courfeyrac broke the silence, "did you do the do?"

"Did ya?" Marius added.

Soon everybody was flinging questions towards both of them, and Enjolras shot Eponine an apologizing look.

*3:02 pm*

Eponine wasn't prepared when he pulled her too him and kissed her full on the mouth in front of all of their friends. The table went silence.

Enjolras pulled away from Eponine, wiped his lips, and glared at his friends. "Does that answer your goddamn question!" he shot at Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac grinned. "I ship it!"

Eponine smacked her forehead.

"Yeah!" Jehan agreed.

"You're couple name could be Enjonine!" Musichetta cut in.

Soon the group was shouting at each other again, but Enjolras and Eponine were only looking at each other.

"I think I broke the Marble" she told him quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad you did."

**A/N:** **Thank you so much for reading **_**Drink With Me**_**! This was my first Enjonine fic, so I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think of it! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-QuirkyDiva1**


End file.
